A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to signal transmitters, and more particularly, to ultra-wide-band (UWB) transmitters.
B. Background of the Invention
UWB is a radio technology that is used at a very low energy level for short-range, high-bandwidth communications using a large portion of the radio spectrum. UWB communications offers many advantages. For instance, UWB signals are more difficult to detect than narrowband (essentially single frequency) signals and thus, the combination of broad spectrum, low power, and extremely short pulses also cause much less interference with other devices than do conventional narrowband wireless systems. Also, UWB is much more resistant to electrical interference from other devices than other wireless technology. Thus, UWB's data capacity, speed, low power requirements, and resistance to interference make it attractive as a communications technology.
Typically, a UWB transmitter is powered by a battery and, thus, the capacity of the battery may be one of the factors that affect the lifetime of the UWB transmitter. For a given battery capacity, the lifetime of the UWB transmitter may be affected by the power consumption rate. Also, the user may replace or recharge the battery if a proper warning can be sent to the user when the voltage of the battery goes below a threshold level. As such, there is a strong need for systems that can properly manage the power consumption of the UWB transmitter and/or warning systems that can send warning signals to the user when the voltage level of the battery goes below a preset level.